Lala, Your Love
by Ponyfan6
Summary: OC pony -Lala-  with emotional problems falls in love with Twilight Sparkle. But twilight loves Pinkie Pie thus drama ensues. Lala wants to kill Pinkie Pie. Lala will also have to deal with many other ponies. Love and lust everywhere! Tell what ya think!
1. Chapter 1

**Lala,Your Love**

_Chapter 1_

A pony can become tired of carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, that's for sure. My name is Lala Lucky Lucy but most just call me Lala. I'm a unicorn and have a blood splatter cutiemark. I have this as a cutiemark because I saw my mom murder my father. Some of his blood had accidentally got on me, after that I was obsessed with blood. Of course, I ran away soon after I saw the horrible sight. I ran away to Ponyville. While there I met the love of my life, Twilight Sparkle. For once in my life I was beginning to feel true happiness. But one day it all came crashing down...

"I just can't see you anymore" she said too me. Her horrible words caused my left eye to twitch, _Twilight Sparkle was leaving me? Why what had I done?_ I thought frantically, I was unable to even form words.

"I can see you're in shock Lala and I know you're wondering why" Twilight said, gently rubbing her horn against mine, trying to comfort me. "Don't worry we can still be friends"

"I don't wanna just be friends!" I blurted out suddenly as I backed away from her, "Twilight, y-you are heartless" My eyes filled with angry tears, as I looked in to the eyes of my former lover. She began to tear up as well and then turned her head away, "I just can't do it anymore!" Twilight shouted. Her horn started to glow and suddenly the front door flew open. "Goodbye Lala!" with that she ran quickly out the door, using her magic to close it behind her, leaving me in complete shock. I felt like ending my life right then.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_She just can't leave without giving me answers! _I thought angrily as I gritted my teeth. My eye was twitching violently. Twilight was going to give me answers, whether she wanted to or not.

I ran to the door and pulled it open and than ran out into the pouring rain. She wasn't faster than me, I could catch her. Soon enough, I could see her running towards the forest. "Twilight get back here now!" I shouted. Of course, she didn't listen and kept on running. The sound of her hooves was almost as loud as the pouring rain.

"You're not gonna get far!" I hollered as I increased my pace. As we ran in to the forest I was closer to her, almost close enough to bite her tail. Eventually I did have that tail of her's between my teeth.

"Lala just let me go!" she shouted desperately, collapsing to the ground. Twilight was sobbing and very hysterical for some reason. What the hell was her problem. "Twilight!" I cried, turning her around and positioning myself over top of her. I wanted to look her in the eyes. "What...the..._fuck..._is... your...problem" I asked through my heavy breathing. All that running had really done a number on me. My hooves were aching!

"I just can't be with you!" she roared. Her hair was all messy and out of place, soaking wet from the rain. _She looks rather beautiful _I thought in the back of my mind. "What part of that don't you get?"

"Tell...me...why" I said very harshly.

"B-because...I love Pinkie Pie!" she shouted, averting her eyes away from me. I was in complete and utter shock. _Pinkie? That bitch! I knew she wasn't as nice and sweet as everyone thought _I thought.

"No!" I screamed to Twilight. "You will not be with Pinkie Pie or anyone else but me! Understand?"

Slowly I moved my self down between her legs and spreading them. "I'll give you a little reminder of why you love me so much" After I said that, I growled and rammed my unicorn horn deep into her equine birth canal. She screamed out loudly and asked for me to stop. My horn is much sharper than an average horn. But I knew she really loved it, no matter what her smart mouth said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The blood from her vaginal wound dripped from my horn, it was dripping along with the rain. Twilight Sparkle was trembling as blood flowed from her vaginal area. "How was that?" I asked, both my eyes twitching like crazy. "...Bitch" The blood was making me insatiable and sadistic. "You're gonna regret this" Twilight said through her tears.

I laughed loudly and licked some of the blood from between her legs. "You think you can scare me? You're the one who cheated on me with fucking Pinkie Pie!" Angrily, I slammed my front hoof between her legs, causing her to scream once again. She was in so much pain she could hardly move. I felt proud of myself, I had tamed her.

"Now, Twilight Sparkle I'm gonna leave you here to think about what you've done" I said, licking my lips. "You'll stay here while I go and find Pinkie" I snickered a bit as I imagined the things I would do to that whore Pinkie Pie.

"Don't you hurt her!" Twilight Sparkle cried as I walked away, I simply laughed and continued to walk away. I left her to her suffering. She really deserved it for what she did.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The rain had stopped when I got out of the woods and I made my way towards Pinkie Pie's house. _She's gonna pay! She's gonna pay! She's gonna pay! _Was all that went through my mind, I really wanted to kill that pony. When I finally made it to her house, instead of knocking I rammed head first through the door, knocking it right off the hinges.

"Come... out...bitch!" I screamed my eyes twitching more violently than ever. I looked around but she was nowhere to be found. But I did see Gummy just standing in the corner, holding a piece of paper

I trotted over to him and took the paper from him and kicked him hard with my front hoof. On the piece of paper it said: _Staying over at Rarity's for awhile. If anypony needs me. Love, Pinkie Pie _After the letters there was a smile face and a heart.

Anger filled my body. I felt like I was going to explode. _Guess I'll have to slap Rarity around too, hmph I never liked her anyway _I thought silently. I saw Gummy staring at me and I kicked him once again with my hoof. "Fucking little perv!" I yelled and trotted out the door so I could go to Rarity's house.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Release me you crazy bitch!" Rarity shouted as I had her pinned down, she had surprisingly put up a fight when I came busting through the door. I wouldn't hurt her to bad. Not as bad as was gonna hurt Pinkie Pie anyway.

"Tell me where Pinkie Pie is!" I shouted.

"She went to Applejack's for goodness sakes" she yelled back. "She wanted to bake me an apple pie but I had no apples!" The pony squirmed underneath me and I growled at her, gnashing my teeth. _At Applejack's? What the fuck! _I thought angrily. But then again I thought Rarity could be lying, I wouldn't put it past her.

"You're hiding her!" I cried. I then leaned in and started gnawing at her horn with my sharp teeth. I had always had misshapen teeth since I was a young filly, I was usually insecure about it. But once and awhile they did come and handy.

"What the fuck? I'm not hiding anyone you vile, insane cunt!" Rarity said, whimpering as I chewed on her horn. I pulled back and started kicking her between her legs and she screamed. "I always knew you were crazy! What had Twilight been thinking?" I roared and gave her equine cunt another hard kick.

A thought suddenly came to my head and I stopped kicking, "Listen here bitch, I'm a drag you to Applejack's with me. If Pinkie isn't there then I kill on you on the spot" I grabbed her mane between my teeth and started walking towards the door.

"No! No! No!" she cried as she thrashed around. Despite all her fussing I managed, she was going to Applejack's no matter what!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

I dragged Rarity out of her house and then out of seemingly nowhere Rainbow Dash comes flying down and tackles me to the ground. "Get your hooves off my girlfriend!" she hollered. I had no idea the two were dating, _What the fuck! _I thought. So Rainbow had me pinned to the ground and I was struggling to get away. She was much more physically stronger than the other ponies.

"What the hell is your problem!" she shouted to me. I growled and gnashed my teeth at her, she was overpowering me and it was really getting me angry. But then again Rainbow is extremely butch after-all. "Get your damn hooves off me!" I snapped.

"She just burst through my house like a wild animal!" Rarity shouted from behind. _Such a dumb bitch, _I was thinking while I still looked Rainbow Dash angrily in her eyes. "I'M JUST TRYING TO FIND PINKIE PIE!" I shouted louder than ever, I was getting angrier by the second.

"I seen her, she was on her way to Applejack's" said Rainbow Dash, moving herself off of me. I quickly jumped up and growled at the two ponies. "I'm...going...to...Applejack's...and no pony...is gonna...stop me!" I said as I breathed heavily.

Rainbow Dash had moved next to Rarity so she could comfort her. Rarity, being the drama queen that she is, was still in shock. "So I'm guessing you heard about Twilight and Pinkie?" Rainbow said with a small chuckle. I wanted to kill her just for that. "I like Pinkie and all but I'm not gonna stop you"

"Oh and why is that?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Because Pinkie's a lot tougher than you think, and I'm sure she can take you Lala"

_Psh! _I thought and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

My eyes twitching, I trotted to Applejack's place. _Fucking apple pie! Why did Pinkie need apple pie at a time like this? _I thought, growling out loud. Applejack wasn't as butch as Rainbow Dash, but either way she was still butch. So I knew she was gonna be a bit of a problem. But hey I was ready, I'm a pretty tough unicorn.

As I was approaching Applejack's house, my love Twilight Sparkle jumped out in front of me from a nearby bush. Blood was still dripping from between her legs. I could tell she was in a lot of pain, and like I said she deserved it! "You're not going to hurt anypony anymore!" she cried. Her horn started glowing. She was gonna use magic on me! What a cheater, I may be a unicorn but I wasn't very good a magic, I was more of a physical fighter.

"Can't fight without your magic?" I asked, growling at her. She was using her magic to lift up some large rocks. I was keeping a straight face, she wasn't gonna scare me. "Why is it so wrong to love you?" I shouted to her, my eyes filling with tears.

"Because I don't see you that way Lala... I mostly just felt sorry for you" Twilight replied. How could she be so cruel? I didn't care how good she was at magic, I was gonna take the heartless bitch down! Letting out a roar, I ran towards her.

"What the hell is going on out here!" Applejack had came outside with Pinkie Pie. Twilight dropped the rocks and I had stopped running when we saw them. My eyes locked on Pinkie Pie, I wanted to kill that bitch right then! My eyes twitched madly as I started moving towards her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"No girls, don't butt in, this is my fight" Pinkie Pie said as she scowled at me. The other ponies had wanted to help her, of course. I had never seen her looking so intense, but I didn't care. I wanted to kill Pinkie Pie! "Twilight's mine Lala and you're just gonna have to deal with it! If you can't you can get the hell out of Ponyville!" I growled and then suddenly I tackled Pinkie Pie, making her fall backwards a few feet. The other ponies gasped but stood in their place behind us.

"Get her Pinkie Pie!" Applejack shouted as Pinkie Pie and I wrestled on the ground.

"Give it up!" I grunted as I tried to get the pink pony pinned down. She was tougher than I thought, Rainbow Dash had been right. _What the fuck? Has she been working out or something! _Is what I was thinking as I struggled with her. "Ahhhh!" Pinkie screamed and gave me a hard kick between the legs.

"Fuck!" I shouted and fell back onto the ground. Within seconds, Pinkie Pie was upon me. "Let me go you cunt!" I hissed as I struggled underneath the ponies. The others were now cheering! Why the hell did they hate me so much? It made me a very sad unicorn, it saddened me even more to know that Twilight Sparkle was cheering along with them.

Pinkie looked down at me with a deep scowl on her face. I thought she looked quite pretty, but there was no way I would ever have sex with her or anything. I wouldn't even kiss her, because she had taken my Twilight from me.

"Listen to me Lala! I'm gonna let you go...and you're gonna walk away" Pinkie explained, she was breathing heavy from fighting me. "If you don't I'll kill ya on the spot, got it?" Closing my eyes in defeat, I nodded slowly. Pinkie got up and moved slowly towards Applejack and Twilight Sparkle. I looked at them for a minute and then I walked away. It was time to visit Fluttershy.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

When I approached Fluttershy's house I could here her screaming and I immediately bolted for the door. _Someone was hurting Fluttershy? Why! She was the only decent pony around! _However when I ran though the door all my thoughts of her being a 'decent' pony were shattered. All respect I had for Princess Celestia would also be gone that night. When I ran through the door I saw the princess with her horn inside of Fluttershy. Fluttershy was riding on the princess's horn and enjoying it. Her screams had been from pleasure, not pain.

"What the fuck!" I yelled when I saw the two of them. Fluttershy immediately got off of the princess's horn and lowered herself to the floor. "Oh, um.. Lala it's not what you think" she said all nervously.

"No, no Fluttershy. Don't tell lies, tell the truth" said Princess Celestia. "You must be Lala Lucky Lucy" she said as she observed me this was the first time we had met in person.

"I just go by Lala" I told her. I looked over at Fluttershy and saw that she had blood pouring from between her legs. I wasn't surprised, the princess did have quite a large horn. I had been told so many great things about the princess, I had respected her like everypony. But not anymore. "You have nice hair" I added.

"Why thank you" The princess said, "Now, Lala. Fluttershy and I are in love. That is why we were doing that, I need to make the pony I love feel good, of course"

"Yeah, yeah I know all about fucking" I said, rolling my eyes. "But you don't belong with Fluttershy!" Disregarding all logic, I pounced and went straight for Princess Celestia. Fluttershy screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Before I could even reach Princess Celestia her horn began to glow and a shock of pain went throughout my body. "Gaahhhh" I cried as I winced in pain. I had been stopped in mid-air by her magic, and it caused my body great discomfort. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me no choice Lala" said the princess. Her long horn dripped with Fluttershy's blood and pussy juices.

"Ohh my" Fluttershy said softly. She didn't know what to do or say, all she could do was stand there and look confused. "It's okay Fluttershy, sweetie" said Princess Celestia in a comforting voice. "Now, Lala don't forget I am in fact the princess"

"So what!" I blurted out, "That doesn't give you the right to horn fuck everypony!" Another jolt of pain went through my pony body and I screamed. "I am in no way fucking everypony!" the princess said sternly. "You will not speak to me in such away! For your information, Fluttershy is the only pony I love"

"Love? Fuck love! Love is just a lie!" I said, my eyes filling with bitter tears. "She'll just leave you for Pinkie Pie...just like Twilight did to me" My emotions were running wild, I began too sob loudly as the tears poured from my eyes. I was quite ashamed of myself for being this way.

"Is that why you are acting like this?" The princess began to slowly lower me to the ground, a look of pity in her eyes. She walked towards me and I looked up at her, some blood dripped from her horn and on to my face. "W-what are you gonna do with me?" I asked softly, sniffling a little bit. Princess Celestia then lowered her horn towards me. "Lick my horn clean, little pony"

I blushed and glanced over at Fluttershy, who was also blushing. "Y-yes princess" I said and then slowly took her horn into my mouth. I could only fit in about half of it. I loved the taste of Fluttershy's sweet blood and vaginal juices, such a wonderful mixture. "Oh yes!" the princess moaned in pleasure. Fluttershy had become aroused and was on the side of me and the princess. She rubbed herself between her legs with her front hoof.

This would be a night I would never forget.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

I left Fluttershy's house with a sore throat from sucking Princess Celestia's horn. I knew I would be coughing up blood for a few days. But it had been worth it. So after I left Fluttershy's I decided to simply go home. I thought about seeing Twilight Sparkle but thought she would probably just act like a bitch.

When I got to my house I was shocked too see, Pinkie Pie sitting on my couch. Her hair was all flat and she had sort of a distant yet playful and seductive look in her eyes. I should point out, she did look really gorgeous with that straight hair. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" I said crudely. Beautiful or not she was still the pony that stole my girl.

"Calm down, I just wanna talk with you" she said smiling at me. "Twilight told me a lot about you.. and no it wasn't all bad"

"Oh yeah and what exactly did she say about me?" I asked, growling a little.

"Again, Calm the fuck down Lala! I said it wasn't anything bad" she yawned and laid back on the couch, spreading her legs. I felt a tingle of pleasure in my womanhood from seeing her exposed pussy. It was simply beautiful and...pink. "Hehehe, but she did tell me you can get rough during love making...I don't think that's really a bad think"

"Oh? You wanna see firsthand?" I said, licking my licks. Her pink equine pussy was leaking with shiny love juices. I wanted to taste it so badly, and wet my horn with her pussy water. My own vaginal area was also dripping wet. "Yes, Lala. Play with me!" she said with a moan. I ran to her in a lust crazed frenzy.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Drooling slightly, I licked along Pinkie's Pie sweet pussy in one long and drawn out lick. She tasted wonderful. Her body shivered from pleasure and she let out a loud moan from the feeling of my licking. I then pressed my tongue deep into her tight little equine hole. "Ohh yes Lala!" she cried out.

The taste of her pussy was driving me wild, I pressed my entire muzzle into her little hole. "Ohh fuck! Yes! I'm gonna...pee!" she cried and I licked even deeper and more furiously.

Soon her piss began to flow into my mouth and down my throat. Easily, I swallowed down the wonderful elixir. "Mmmmnnn" I pulled back and licked my lips. "You're gonna love this baby" I then thrust my horn deep into her womanhood and she screamed. "Mmmmm baby yes horn fuck me!" I pushed my horn in as deep as possible and rubbed it along her insides.

Suddenly I would let out a gasp as I felt a horn thrust inside me from behind. It was Twilight Sparkle's horn, I could easily recognize it. She had been hiding somewhere and watching us. As I moved my horn in and out of Pinkie Pie. Twilight moved her's as well, are body's thrust together in unison. Our sounds of pleasure going together like a beautiful song.

Maybe the three of us were meant to be together.


End file.
